3rd Gear Scootabuse: Disaster Diary Mix
by Orangelinedevil
Summary: An somewhat different version of 3rd Gear Scootabuse told from Scootaloo's diary entries.  The story is based on 3rd Gear Scootabuse, but with a different ending and slightly different parts.


Day 1: Since the thing with my parents, I've been staying with Twilight Sparkle. I would have preferred staying with Rainbow Dash, but I can't fly very well and I wouldn't be able to keep up with her. Twilight said she always wanted a little sister, but we seem too different to be sisters. And she gave me this diary so I can write in it and she says that one day I'll look back at this and laugh. I didn't get the joke.

Day 3: Went out crusading with Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom today. I thought we would get our cake making cutie marks with Pinkie Pie. Didn't work out too well and the cake was burned. Pinkie Pie thought it was hilarious.

Day 7: Twilight told me I should write in here every day. In a few weeks, they're having this really important race. No one has ever heard of it, so I think it is something new. That means Rainbow Dash will probably be in there!

Day 8: Rainbow Dash said that I can be her manager! This is going to be so much fun!

Day 12: It's really great to be her manager. Watching her fly through the sky and fly down low and do all sorts of tricks is really amazing!

Day 13: Tomorrow, Dashie has a practice race against some of the other competitors. They all look really fast. She even let me call her Dashie!

Day 14: Dashie couldn't win. There were 10 people and she came in 4th. She seemed reeeaaaaally mad about it.

Day 16: The race is in about two weeks and I'm still helping Dashie get ready. She's really amazing even though she yells at me sometimes.

Day 17: I came home to deliver a book to Twilight when I saw Dashie there. I didn't know she liked to read about making your own medicine. Maybe she's sick? I asked her about it and she yelled at me and told me not to tell anyone.

Day 18: Since she didn't want to hang out today, I went out and tried to get my pig catching cutie mark. That might be the last time I do something Apple Bloom suggests.

Day 19: I saw this funny looking gray Pegasus pony eating muffins. Dashie says we can hang out tomorrow!

Day 20: She got a lot faster! I don't know what she did for the past three days, but I want to do it when I get older. Sometimes she yells at me, but I guess all of this training is really stressful.

Day 22: I don't know if it's just me, but Rainbow Dash seems to have more muscles. Maybe she's been training harder? And she yells at me a lot more. And she always has this bandage on her leg.

Day 23: I don't know why, but Dashie hit me today. I guess I need to shape up and be a better manager. The race is in a week.

Day 26: The last few days have been really rough. She has been yelling at me all the time now. I don't know what I have been doing wrong. And she hits me more too. I guess I need to become a better manager so she'll stop hitting me. I hope my nose stops bleeding.

Day 28: It's getting hard to walk now. Rainbow Dash is always hitting me and she hits me really hard too. I woke up this morning and it felt like my flanks were on fire.

Day 29: I didn't even want to get out of bed this morning. I asked Sweetie Belle to make me a bigger Cutie Mark Crusader cape. I really hope this one will hide the bruises. I got some sunglasses from Spike so I can hide my swollen eye. Well, the race is tomorrow. I better help her get ready.

Day 30: She came in third. I couldn't stay there to watch her get that bronze medal. I feel like I've really failed this time. She lost because I wasn't good enough at my job. I don't think she'll be happy the next time she sees me. I think I'll just stay inside for a few days.

Day 32: Twilight insists that I go outside and hang out with Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom. I really want to go crusading, but I'm scared I might run into Dashie again.

Day 33: I haven't seen Rainbow Dash in a while. Maybe she's off practicing by herself?

Day 34: Dashie invited me to go hang out with her! Today is going to be the best day ever!

Day 36: I don't remember what happened. Well, I remember I was supposed to have fun with Dashie. It was fun and she suddenly got angry. There was a lot of pain and I think I saw my parents. Then I went to sleep for a while. And now I'm in a hospital again. I'm just glad that all of my bones aren't broken and I can still write.

Day 37: Twilight told me that Dashie was very sick and that she had to go away for a while. This hospital food still tastes funny like last time.

Day 38: The doctor told me I would be able to have visitors soon.

Day 39: I got a note from Dashie! It said she'll come visit me tomorrow night and apologize but I couldn't tell anyone that she was coming.

Day 40: Dashie will be here soon.

She's finally here! But she looks pretty mad and now she has bandages on both legs and her muscles look a lot bigger. I don't think I want to see her right now. I want to ring the emergency bell, but I can't reach it and Dashie is getting a lot closer to me. I really hope that she doesn't


End file.
